<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hallucinogenics by olivebaker134, Peter_pan72</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27571234">Hallucinogenics</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/olivebaker134/pseuds/olivebaker134'>olivebaker134</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peter_pan72/pseuds/Peter_pan72'>Peter_pan72</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Unspecified Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Dance, Anxiety, Anxiety Disorder, Ballet, Cancer, Depression, Drug Addiction, Drugs, F/F, LGBTQ, Multi, dance, dance academy - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:42:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,035</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27571234</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/olivebaker134/pseuds/olivebaker134, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peter_pan72/pseuds/Peter_pan72</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nashe as they like to be called is struggling with the loss of her best friend and getting into the royal dance academy in London putting a lot of stress and hurt on them and they turn to drugs to cope with the hurt and trauma they've endured over the years. They meet a girl named Eden who helps them with their coping and with friends at the academy having their back they try to recover from their addiction while trying to create a name for themselves in the dance world.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>edenxnashe</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. hallucinogenics</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>TW! This book contains descriptions of drug addiction and mental heath disorders if that affects you negatively i suggest you not reading this if it doesn't please continue... Read at your own risk!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hi! I hope you're doing well if you are I suggest you don't read this just yet it deals with a lot of triggering things that could trigger something in you, I just want everyone to be ok while reading this. So a little about me i've always been a dancer ever since I was born basically and ballet has always been my passion i do other types of dance as well but ballet is my favorite i've always dreamed of getting into an academy to further my career in dance. I want to be an actor and musician as well when I grow up. Im 14 so I have a long life ahead but i've been though a lot already all of the things that kind of happen in Nashe's life I can relate to or my editor and girlfriend can relate to. I hope you enjoy this read, sorry in advance if i make you cry.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I think it should be noted that I didn't always have the problems I do. I used to be happy. I used to actually want to get out of bed in the morning. I used to have my best friend. Today was my first day of my new school and home for the next 4 years, Royal academy of dance. I don't want to go anymore. But I have to for Cassy. She's always wanted me to pursue dance. I mean, I want to as well but I don't know anymore.  My life had just been turned upside down, not but a month ago. <br/>	The steps to the academy are steep. The marble stairs are white and shiny and super clean. I see other dancers walking up the steps like they've done it a million times before, they probably have. I have this feeling of excitement and nervousness. I can’t afford to make a bad first impression. I have to find Madam Partel, the director of the dormitories. I hope I don’t get paired with a goodie two shoes. My bags hang on me heavily and my suitcase is too heavy to carry up the stairs. What am i going to do?<br/>“Hey!” I jumped from the sudden chirpy sound. “Oh sorry did i scare ya? Didn't mean to, you looked like you needed some help” this girl said. <br/>I don't like how cheery she is at  7:00 in the morning.“Hello” i say bluntly. “ Umm yeah I do need some help.” <br/>“Great what can I do?” <br/>“Uh could you take my dance bags? The suitcase is pretty heavy.” <br/>“Gotcha”<br/>We walked up the stairs towards the dormitories area to find Madam Partel. She was a small woman, and had her graying hair slicked back with hair spray in a tight bun <br/>“Hi yes name?” She was clearly in a rush. <br/>“Umm Nashe “ I say. I hate my first name. I never use it, but my parents sure do. And Cassy did when we were joking.<br/>“Lillian Nashe! Do not take my pudding! The nurses gave it to me!”  Cassy's voice came from her hospital bed.<br/>“ I have no idea what you talking about!” I say with a cup of pudding clearly in my hands. I pretend to begin to eat it. <br/>“Yeah okay, “ she says, grabbing it from my hands. Dozens of tubes are all over her  arms hooking her up to the machines.<br/>“Hey that's- yours!” I say ultimately losing the fight over her pudding.<br/>“Hey! Snap out of it Nashe!” The girl from before snapped her fingers in front of me. <br/>“ First name?” Partel asked.<br/>“Oh. Lillian but I don't go by that,” I say.<br/>“Gotcha Nashe right?”<br/>“Yes ma'am,”“Room 12, four halls down, first door on your left,” Partel says. I look down the hall and see more halls branching out as you go on. I make it to my room and see the door is cracked open.<br/>“Uh hello?” I say, opening the door more. <br/>“Hello!” another girl's voice came. She was on her dresser stretching. ”Beautiful morning to go for a run eh?” <br/>“Uhh sure,“ I was highly confused as to why she was acting like this. Classes don’t start till tomorrow. <br/>“You wanna come then?” she questioned me. <br/>“No,  I’m going to stay here and get settled in.“<br/>“Gotcha,” she said, running out the room.<br/>I put my bags on my bed. The wooden bed frame creaks as I bounce on the matrace. My new home for the next four years. I guess I should start unpacking.<br/>“I'm going to leave you to settle in k?” the girl spoke once more. “By the way, Im Eden!” she says happily and runs out.<br/> I start getting my clothes out of my suitcase and put them into the wooded dresser on what I assume to be my side of the room. I take my dance gear,my pads, leos, needle and thread, tights, and hair stuff, out of my bag and put it orderly in the top drawer. All of it is most likely going to be a mess by tomorrow. <br/>The next drawer down is my sock drawer. I hide my stash in there. Again I didn't always have this problem, and yes, I admit it's a problem. Anytime there's stress, I go straight to the vape or weed. It's not gotten super bad but I did almost over dose once before. I wasn't thinking straight, but then again Cassy had just -yeah.<br/>	It's hard to exist without your best friend. I don't think anyone understands how something like this feels until they've gone through it. You don't realize how much something means to you until it's gone for good and you can never get it back.<br/>	I put my sheets on the bed, placed everything meaningful on the dresser, and put everything into order as quickly as possible so I can go for a smoke or something. I go outside and walk to the fountain. I see a beach on the horizon. I walk over and take my shoes off, letting my feet hit the sand. There's a bench in the distance. It’s quiet and peaceful here and seems like a great place to let it all go.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>